Hotter Than Hell, Sweeter Than Heaven
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Vampire!Sebastian- Sebastian forgets to feed and his thirst only gets worse when faced with temptation


**A/N** _Thanks SO much to Angie (morethantonight) for being a fantastic beta._

_Background info: Sebastian is a vampire; it's a hereditary condition and does not make him immortal. He isn't any different from a human except that he needs blood to live and his senses can be more sensitive than a human being's._

* * *

Sebastian wakes to an almighty fire, traveling its way up his throat, licking and hissing at every fibre of his being, his body is thrumming for what it needs. Sebastian has not even gotten up from his bed and waves of exhaustion are passing over him. It has never gotten this bad before, he's never let himself go this long without feeding and now his thoughtlessness is costing him.

He meant to do it during the weekend, travel out to somewhere like Lima and find a guy willing to let Sebastian bite him in exchange for a night of meaningless sex. It's a win-win deal for Sebastian and normally every weekend he'll be out at Scandals anyway so if he hasn't fed for a few weeks, it's no trouble for him to work it in.

But the last weekend had been different and it's _Hunter's _fault.

How Hunter managed to make Warbler bonding sound fun, Sebastian has no idea but somehow, on Saturday night Sebastian had found himself at Hunter's grandparent's empty house when he could have been halfway to Lima by then. Of course, bonding meant watching Nick chug beer while Trent's collection of out-dated hip-hop played on the loudspeaker. And yet the slight burn at the back of his throat had been forgotten, lost in the green of Hunter's eyes.

And now Sebastian is paying for it dearly- It feels like what he imagines a hangover to feel like: his head is pounding and even the small crack of light that falls from his slightly ajar curtains hurts his eyes. From what his mother had told him, if he let it get worse his vision would begin to become blurred at the edges and he would eventually lose all sight until he fed again.

He thinks about texting her, asking if he can go another five days without feeding but dismisses the thought quickly. They're not on good speaking terms and any form of communication could be interpreted as an unspoken apology. Which really only leaves two options, sneaking out that night to go to Scandals or waiting it out until Friday night.

He doesn't even let himself consider what might've been a third option. He wasn't that much of a dick. He doesn't feed off anyone at Dalton, even the Warblers who all know about his… heritage (Hunter's no secret's policy has its drawbacks.) It's not that the bite hurts; it's quite the opposite actually. It's true that during lacrosse warm-up stretches Sebastian has sometimes fantasized about sinking his teeth into the neck of a teammate and watching them fall apart underneath him. And maybe the same thing happens at Warblers practise. But it's all just a fantasy, Sebastian thoughts running wild while he's bored out of his mind.

It wouldn't be right to bite someone he knew, the bite does things both to the human and the vampire. When there's even the smallest bit of mutual attraction between the human and the vampire, the bite makes every look, every touch more intense.

Sebastian wouldn't do that to anyone, no matter how tempting it sometimes is. Sometimes when he's lying in bed, overtired just as after Warblers practise, he lets himself think of _someone_, lets himself think about biting _him_ without the intent to hook up and instead biting him because he wanted to be bitten and he wanted Sebastian for all the right reasons.

And the hunger inside him is just making it worse. He doesn't want to leave his dorm room, doesn't want to have to go into the dining hall full of humans and have to spend a good majority of the day watching _someone's _neck go unclaimed.

But then his alarm is shrieking, reminding him of what it will sound like if his mother finds out he took the day off because he was careless and didn't feed.

He shoves the covers aside and plants his feet on the floor, determined to be as fucking chipper as he can.

* * *

By the time he's in the dining hall though, the highest he can aim at is passing as alive (no pun intended) and he isn't even doing a good job at that.

"Woah dude," Jeff says, looking up from his toast as Sebastian approaches the table where the Warblers sit. "You look awful."

Sebastian pulls a face when everyone at the table, including Hunter, all turn and stare.

"You're not my type anyway," he says, going for light-hearted and instead sounding incredibly flat. He sits down next to Nick, who pats him on the shoulder in an annoyingly genuine gesture.

"He's right," Nick says, still patting. "You look _awful_."

Sebastian stares down at his black coffee, the one he'd poured with no intention of drinking. He only ever feels like eating solids once every blue moon and while he does enjoy coffee (and beer) it is not what he really needs right now. The body heat radiating around the room is getting to the point where it is almost unbearable and Sebastian can barely look at each of the Warblers' necks without biting his own lip roughly to stop himself from vaulting over the table and grabbing-

"I have a cold," he lies hastily, looking at Nick who has finally stopped patting him. "Don't worry about it."

"Can you even get a cold?" Thad asks, not very discretely.

Sebastian freezes at having his lie caught out so soon but the half formed responses at the tip of his tongue are rendered unnecessary by Hunter clearing his throat.

"Leave him alone," he says, giving the seven boys at the table stern looks. "Can't you see he's ill?"

They all look extremely chastised immediately; the power of Hunter's stare as unlimited powers and the conversation quickly turns to the most recent episode of Breaking Bad.

But Hunter is still looking at Sebastian, a shrewd look upon his face and Sebastian feels his stomach drop.

Hunter makes it his business to know everything about what concerns him so that he'll never be unprepared and Sebastian knows that when Hunter had found out about Sebastian being a vampire, he'd straightaway began researching them.

So Hunter knows that Sebastian isn't sick.

Dammit.

* * *

It's only a matter of time until Hunter approaches Sebastian and Sebastian can only be grateful that he hasn't got any classes with the other boy that day. He does however spend the day switching between violent shivering and bone crushing exhaustion. The only consolation is that the ever helpful Nick offers to take notes for him in all the subjects they share, smiling sympathetically when Sebastian can only nod and attempt to muster a grateful grimace.

He feels slightly ashamed if he's being honest. Sebastian prides himself on being incredibly quick witted, but he moves so sluggishly the whole day that even when Mr Domicello walks into physics with several hickeys not at all hidden by his collar, Sebastian doesn't smirk.

Nick had started looking even more worried after that and when Sebastian sees him stealth-texting later on; he assumes he can only be texting Hunter.

_"Little chicks always follow mother duck,"_ Sebastian thinks tiredly and rests his head on the desk and tries hard not to fall into pain induced sleep.

His worries are unfounded, not five minutes after the lesson begun Mr Domicello is interrupted by a student messenger standing at the door with a note.

"Uh Sebastian Smythe is wanted in classroom 4F," the freshman says quickly in a high pitched voice and Mr Domicello frowns.

"By who?" he asks and the freshman looks taken aback at being asked the question.

"Ms Feldman… I think?"

Sebastian sighs shakily; being a vampire, Ms. Feldman is the on-campus counsellor he has to regularly meet with. She's always on his case about telling the student body and he finds her persistence completely irritating. And what with Nick texting Hunter only a few minutes, he doesn't doubt that Hunter informed her that he wasn't "feeling well."

Sebastian gets up out of his chair and walks to the front of the room, putting so much effort into not slouching that he actually pulls it off. Mr Domicello gives Sebastian a long suffering look but gestures a hand to the door.

"Come back as quickly as you can," he says and Sebastian nods.

The freshman is still standing in the doorway looking awkward which turns into positively terrified when Sebastian slinks past him. Sebastian supposes he does look awful. A look in the bathroom between 3rd and 4th period revealed that his skin is a sickly white and that his eyes are bloodshot.

But for the first time in his life, Sebastian Smythe does not care what he fucking looks like.

The walk to 4F is longer than it should be seeing as twice Sebastian needs to lean against a wall to catch his breath. When he finally gets there, he doesn't have the energy to be surprised when he sees Hunter leaning against the whiteboard instead of Ms Feldman. He just collapses into a chair and gives Hunter a very unimpressed glare.

"What the fuck do you want Clarington?"

Hunter pushes himself off the whiteboard. "Still feeling sick?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly, hating how Hunter's presence has made him feel at least 30% better. "I think I just need to sleep it off."

Hunter's expression doesn't change. "Cut the crap."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian berates himself internally. _Why hasn't Sebastian left already?_

Oh right, _Hunter_ and his stupid fucking neck are alone in the room with him.

"You heard me," Hunter says and he's starting to sound a little frustrated. "You're going to stop lying to me and tell me when you last fed."

Sebastian goes through several facial expressions in his head before settling on mock outrage. "That's a very personal question –"

"Answer the question," Hunter says again, harder though this time and Sebastian sighs, knowing that he can't resist Hunter when he's being so dominant.

"Two weeks ago," he says finally and Hunter's face creases in disapproval. "I meant to feed this weekend but I forgot."

"Then it's my fault," says Hunter immediately and Sebastian frowns in disbelief. "I asked you go to the Warblers thing."

"Wait no…" Sebastian protests weakly, leaning back in his chair. "It was mine, I should have known-"

But he cuts himself off when he sees that Hunter is taking off his blazer and untying his tie. Hunter looks at him expectantly.

"Let me fix this," Hunter says and he's completely serious as he unbuttons his collar, baring his neck, making Sebastian shiver.

It doesn't take a second for Sebastian to know what Hunter is talking about, he seen enough humans present to him that he immediately recognises Hunter's intent. But the shock of Hunter being the one to do it is sending his body into overdrive, his fingers are trembling and the burn in his throat intensifies so much that Sebastian nearly chokes.

After a few seconds he realises that Hunter is watching him, watching his emotions play across his face and it brings him back to reality, away from the need pulsing through him.

"No," Sebastian growls and he stands up abruptly, making his head spin and he wrenches the chair away from himself. "No."

"Sebastian," Hunter says quietly and Sebastian stares at him desperately, counting in French in his head to distract himself from Hunter's open school shirt. "You need it."

"You don't know what it means, what it means for me to bite you. This isn't just a favour Hunter," Sebastian accuses quietly and the assumed truth of his words causes a pang of bitterness to run through him. It's honestly a nice gesture, and had Sebastian not been so thirsty he would have felt touched by Hunter's concern. "This isn't your duty as the leader of the Warblers."

"I know what it means, I did my research," Hunter informs him as he walks slowly over to Sebastian. "I'm not doing this because you're a Warbler, I'm doing this because you need this."

Sebastian stares back, resolve crumbling with every step Hunter takes. He really fucking needs it, he does. Every fantasy Sebastian has allowed himself to have of Hunter is now at the forefront of his mind, Hunter pressed against him, baring his throat and letting Sebastian _take, take and take, _Hunter letting Sebastian mark him, letting him mark what's his-

And now there's a new one, one that should make Sebastian sick.

Hunter asserting his obvious dominance over Sebastian and _forcing_ Sebastian to drink from him.

Sebastian can barely stop from whimpering in desperation as he watches Hunter walk closer to him.

Sebastian feels like willing prey.

"I'm doing this," Hunter says, stopping just in front of the desk Sebastian's sitting behind. "Because I _want_ this."

Sebastian is out of his chair before he even realises he's doing it, pushing away his table so that he can slam into Hunter, pushing the shorter boy until his back hits the whiteboard.

Hunter does not resist, he simply lets Sebastian press him against the board, Sebastian's hands at his waist holding him place. Both of them are breathing heavily and Hunter's cheeks are flushed pink, making Sebastian's mouth water. Sebastian bends his head so that his lips are at Hunter's ears.

He can feel Hunter's pulse beating in an almost steady rhythm.

"Do you really?" he whispers and Hunter's pulse spikes. "Do you really want this?"

Hunter turns his head so that his forehead is resting against Sebastian's.

"I don't lie," Hunter says.

Sebastian lets out a shaky breath; his teeth are already beginning to ache at having someone so willing so close. His self-control is almost gone and Hunter's words have washed away his doubts, if only until he stops being so thirsty.

"I can't resist _you_," Sebastian confides in a moment of insanity, brought on by Hunter twisting his head so that his neck is only centimetres away from Sebastian's teeth. "Even though I should."

And with that Sebastian sinks his teeth into Hunter's neck, too eager to spend any time on building suspense and the moment he does he can feel Hunter go lax underneath him, leaning against the wall as Sebastian begins to drink.

Hunter is unlike anyone he's ever drank from and it's not because Sebastian's so thirsty that every drop makes something light up inside him. It's the way Hunter's hands are now gripping at Sebastian's waist, squeezing just on the good side on painful as Sebastian cradles the back of Hunter's head so that he can drink deeper. It's the way Hunter can't seem to stop low groans every time Sebastian takes a particularly hard pull, making Sebastian stop sucking and rub circles onto the small of Hunter's back with his free hand.

"Keep going," Hunter orders, voice lower than Sebastian has ever heard it.

Sebastian licks over where he's bitten and bites again, lower this time, moaning a little when Hunter's hands claw at his back.

He gets lost in it, gets lost in the feeling of Hunter's blood easing the burn, having Hunter pressed up against him, all hard muscle and the way Hunter gets louder and louder with his groans and half formed pleas.

But when Sebastian feels Hunter slip further down the whiteboard and feels his grip on Sebastian sides relax considerably Sebastian knows he can't keep drinking. Not that he needs to as his pain has disappeared and been replaced with lazy satisfaction that's only tinted slightly with nerves at the knowledge that it's _Hunter_ in his arms. He begins to lick at the bite marks, removing any traces of blood and resisting the urge to place soft kisses on the expanse of Hunter's neck and face.

That's what brings him back to reality, makes him realise what he's just done and he can't stop his expression from turning terrified and an _almost _unnoticeable whimper escapes his lips.

Attachment is dangerous. It's reason why he leaves each one of his conquest's houses and apartments before they wake up. Because even though he doesn't know them, there's still always a voice at the back of his mind begging for Sebastian to turn around and stay with them.

With Hunter though it's only worse. Sebastian won't be able to ever look at Hunt without thinking about how he looked with Sebastian's marks all over his throat and now he won't be able to ignore the fact that what he feels is not curiosity or even obsession.

It's something much more than he ever thought he'd feel.

He feels like he's been stripped bare, left with nothing even though what just happened had been what he'd been dreaming of for months.

He makes a move to try and untangle himself from Hunter but Hunter's grip turns immediately tight, holding him there against him. He's been looking at Sebastian the entire time, Sebastian realises and he surely knows what Sebastian is thinking. Because that is who Hunter is, he misses nothing.

The other thing about Hunter is that he always knows what anyone, in particular Sebastian needs. Sebastian feels himself be pulled back into Hunter's arms, going willingly as Hunter sinks to the ground, taking Sebastian with him. When Hunter is seated on the ground and Sebastian is straddling his lap, he wordlessly pulls Sebastian in tighter so that Sebastian's head is tucked in against his shoulder.

"Hunter-" Sebastian begins, voice muffled by Hunter's shirt but Hunter stops him.

"I'm here," is all he says and Sebastian relaxes instantly.

It's safe and warm there, so much so though that Sebastian can forget what will happen next, forget the repercussions that seem obvious to him and just _be._


End file.
